


Grumpy Cat Face

by FeralCreed



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Halex, M/M, for Elli, honestly god, mcsummers - Freeform, what are we going to do with these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: Alex is pouting because his boyfriend was busy all day. Hank finds it adorable.





	Grumpy Cat Face

Hank wasn't able to find his boyfriend. This was slightly unusual, as he'd been busy in the lab all day and that usually caused Alex to be a clingy little brat for at least a few hours. Well, it wasn't as if Hank minded, and really, who was he to refuse him? Especially when his boyfriend, quite unfairly, turned those blue, blue eyes against him.

 

So Hank went looking for Alex instead. And found him making the most adorable face known to mankind. “You're pouting,” he said. Twenty-two years old and pouting like a toddler that couldn't have a candy bar. “Look at that grumpy cat face.” The resemblance really was striking. Hank would have to get him a t-shirt.

 

“I'm not pouting,” Alex protested. God, he really was adorable.

 

“Hey, Mr Grumpy Gills,” Hank answered, pitching his voice as low as he could. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, nuzzling the back of his neck. “What are you pouting about, huh?”

 

“Nothing,” Alex grumbled. Despite his gruff tone, he was already relaxing into Hank's hold. “I'm not pouting.”

 

“You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means.”

 

“Don't quote the Princess Bride at me, you asshole. I can just see your face.”

 

“If you turned around, you'd definitely be able to see my face.”

 

Alex snorted under his breath, which to Hank was as good as a full-blown laugh. But he did as the other suggested, putting his arms around Hank's neck and kissing him. For a second nothing else really mattered, because his boyfriend's mouth was soft and he smelled like coffee and cologne. Those were the important things, the little details he loved to memorise and remember.

 

Hank slid his hands to Alex's hips, thumbs rubbing little circles over the bone. “You're beautiful,” he whispered. Alex closed his eyes and leaned closer as his boyfriend tucked his head under his chin. They stood like that for a minute before Hank pulled back with a smile.

 

“What's that face for?” Alex asked, trying to grumble and failing.

 

“Because I love you, duh,” Hank answered. He shrugged off his lab coat and swirled it around Alex's shoulders like a cape, draping it over him with a grin.

 

“Really?” Alex raised an eyebrow at him. “It's a beautiful gift, Hank, but I think the sleeves are a little short.”

 

“Oh, hush, you.” Hank booped his nose with a finger, grinning at Alex's petulant look. “It makes you smell like me.”

 

And that Alex understood. He blushed a little, because it was ridiculous how far gone he was. It was also ridiculous that this skinny nerd was getting possessive over his taller ex-Army boyfriend, but there you were. Hank was inexplicable, in the best of ways, and Alex loved him for it. A lot. The best part, by far, was that Hank loved him too, and as he tugged at the front of his shirt to pull him into another kiss, that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
